1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geologic exploration, and, more particularly, to methods of gathering and analyzing data for such geologic exploration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Geologic exploration methods vary in type and success rate. For example, in the oil exploration technologies, 3D seismic surveys are commonly used prior to drilling a test well to increase the likelihood of finding an oil deposit below the surface of the earth. Nonetheless, the probability of a dry test hole is relatively high. The high cost of such test holes, particularly in deep sea environments, is an economic burden.
It is also known to use electromagnetic (EM) field methods, referred to as geo-electromagnetic methods, in hydrocarbon exploration such as oil exploration. With active EM logging, energy is transmitted below the surface of the earth and reactive EM waves are measured using appropriate electrical sensing and processing equipment. Smaller, more powerful and less expensive electronics have been a catalyst for developing this type of technology. However, the development of an accurate EM logging method for deep water, shallow water and land applications has proven difficult.
What is needed in the art is a method of oil exploration which has a higher probability of success, is less expensive than conventional exploration methods, and provides a higher level of data security.